Vehicles require electrical connections to transfer electric power to various systems. In particular, electric, hybrid and fuel cell powered vehicles require electrical connections with operating voltage ranges of 60–1000 VDC, further called “high-voltage”. Shielded high-voltage electrical connections are preferred for reducing conducted and reflected emissions. Use of a shielded connection reduces or eliminates the need for electromagnetic interference (EMI) filters which increase cost and complexity of the system.
Traditional electrically shielded connections are overly complex and are difficult to assemble. In the case of shielded wire cables carrying typically 200A or more, there is nothing suitable which is presently available for vehicle applications. Such electrical connectors are required for electric powered vehicles. Currently, only costly, labor intensive, connectors are available.